The Life and Death of Toyo Harada Vol 1
| Featured = Toyo Harada | Stories = | Creators = Joshua Dysart | Issues = 6 | Start = | End = }} The Life and Death of Toyo Harada is a six-issue prestige series published by Valiant Entertainment in 2019. The series is written by Joshua Dysart and features a lineup of all-star artists – including Cafu, Mico Suayan, Kano, Butch Guice, Adam Pollina, Diego Yapur, and Doug Braithwaite. "The series marks the return of writer Joshua Dysart, who made his indelible mark on the Valiant Universe with groundbreaking work on [[Harbinger Vol 2|Harbinger]], [[Harbinger Wars (Valiant Entertainment)|Harbinger Wars]], and [[Imperium Vol 1|Imperium]], as well as the re-emergence of one of Valiant’s most larger-than-life characters: the Machiavellian mastermind known as Toyo Harada!" The series is the third Valiant series to get a Glass Cover variant for its first issue. The glass cover is illustrated by artist Doug Braithwaite.First Look: THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA #1 Glass Variant Cover Resembles an Antique Mirror (February 13, 2019 by The Valiant Voice) The Pre-Order Bundle features exclusive covers by Cafu in six massively expanded issues "with trade paperback-style extras and bonus content, including creator commentary, behind-the-scenes looks at the creation of the comics, process character designs and artwork, and first looks at upcoming issues – all for no extra cost!" Issues * * * * * * Collection Trade Paperback * ''The Life and Death of Toyo Harada'' Cover Art Gallery File:TOYO 001 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg| TOYO 002 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg| TOYO 003 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg| TOYO 004 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg| TOYO 005 COVER-A GUICE.jpg| TOYO 006 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg| Collection Trade Paperback TOYO TPB COVER SUAYAN.jpg| Promotional Art Gallery Teasers LDTH 001 COVER GUICE-TL.jpg|'First Teaser' August 2018 (by Butch Guice & Diego Rodriguez) LDTH 001 COVER GUICE-TEASER.jpg|'Second Teaser' October 2018 (by Butch Guice & Diego Rodriguez) 201901 TOYO TEASER SUAYAN.jpg|'Now Is the Time...' January 2019 (by Mico Suayan & Diego Rodriguez) 201902 LDTH TEASER.jpg|'The World Lied''' February 2019 (by Mico Suayan, Diego Rodriguez & Travis Escarfullery) 201903 LDTH TEASER CAFU-1.jpg|'Final Teaser #1''' (by Cafu & Brian Reber) 201903 LDTH TEASER CAFU-2.jpg|'Final Teaser #2' (by Cafu) 201903 LDTH TEASER CAFU-3.jpg|'Final Teaser #3' (by Cafu) Note: The first of Cafu's teasers is based on his cover for . The second and third are based on his interior art for the debut and final issue, respectively. Harada's Reception Party 201902 TOYO HARADA RECEPTION INVITE.jpg|'Invitation card to the reception of the late Toyo Harada (1936-2019)'Valiant Entertainment Celebrates Toyo Harada at ComicsPRO 2019 (February 11, 2019 by The Valiant Voice) Pre-Order Bundle TOYO PRE-ORDER BUNDLE.jpg Related References External links Note/Spoiler: The third link (from SyFy) contains a brief summary of the previous Harbinger and Imperium volumes that were also written by Joshua Dysart. What SyFy calls the "new team of deadly allies" are Harada's allies who already appeared in the aforementioned Imperium. * Valiant Announces THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA #1 – A Six-Part, Prestige Series from Joshua Dysart, CAFU & A Rotating Cast of Superstar Talents! (February 23, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) * In March 2019, witness the dawn of THE LIFE AND DEATH OF TOYO HARADA... (Tweeted by Valiant Comics on August 7, 2018) * Exclusive Preview: Valiant's The Life and Death of Toyo Harada #1 introduces new team of deadly allies (January 14, 2018 by SyFy Wire)